After the Wall Comes Down
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: After the fall of the Iron Curtain, Austria hurries to see Hungary. When he finds her, it is not what he expects. Austria tries to help in any way he can, but it is difficult for him. What had happened to Hungary behind the Iron Curtain? AusHun
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be updating my stories that are in-progress, but I really want to do this story and my head won't shake it so I'm doing it. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories. Also, please vote on my poll.

Here is the full summary: After the fall of the Iron Curtain, Austria hurries to see Hungary. When he finds her, it is not what he expects. Austria tries to help in any way he can, but it is difficult for him. What had happened to Hungary behind the Iron Curtain? What surprises have been brought?

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

After the Wall Comes Down

Chapter One

On the day the Iron Curtain came down, Austria quickly went to the wall with Germany to see people they haven't seen for decades. They stood with a crowd of people who were doing the same. They ignored cold wind that blew around them.

Germany was healthy and muscular at a height of five feet nine inches, but slightly thinner than he usually was. He had the appearance of a twenty year old with pale skin. His short blond hair was slicked back and his light blue eyes showed concern and hope. He wore a black shirt with a brown coat and black pants with black boots.

Austria was also healthy and slim with a height of five feet seven inches. He had the appearance of a twenty-four year old. His short brown hair was slightly combed back with one hair slightly curled and pale skin with a slight tan. His dark violet eyes showed the same emotion as Germany behind his glasses. He wore a long sleeve white button shirt with a long blue coat and tan pants with brown boots.

When the wall finally came down, people started to flood from the other side of the wall. Families and friends were reunited with tears and smiles on their faces. Austria and Germany looked through the crowd of people, trying to find the people they were waiting for. Hours passed and night started to appear and the crowd of people started to thin, but yet, no sight of them.

"Where are they? What taking them so long?" muttered Germany.

"Ludwig, be patient. They'll come, just give them time," whispered Austria to his friend.

"But Roderich, what if something happened to them? I don't sense them or any country anywhere close to us," said Germany, turning to Austria.

"I don't know," said Austria, worried.

They stood in silence, watching as the people coming from the other side of the wall started to get thinner and people were leaving until it was only the two of them.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, three people, two adults and one child, were quickly making their way to the wall. They were running through a large field towards a forest.

The first adult was a male with very pale skin with short ruffled white hair and crimson red eyes and was five feet seven inches. He was very thin and his body was covered with bandage wraps like over his left eye, his right cheek both of his arms, and his whole torso. He had the appearance of a twenty-two year old. He wore a saggy black t-shirt with a baggy black coat and loose-fitting blue jeans with brown boots. He was carrying a large black backpack.

He was holding the hand of the other adult, a female. She had pale tanned skin with waist long light brown hair and lime green eyes and was five feet five inches. She also was very skinny with a very slight bulge in her stomach that was not even noticeable under her clothes. She had the appearance of a twenty year old. She wore a baggy pale gray maid's dress with a white maid's apron and tan boots. She was carrying a large dark gray backpack.

The male was carrying the child, a little girl. She had slightly paler skin than the other female, but she looked just the adult female. She had the same face appearance and the same color hair, but shoulder length. But her eyes were a light lavender color. She looked like a five year old and wasn't as thin as the two adults and she didn't have any bandage wraps or injures. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a forest green coat and blue jeans with purple and black tennis shoes. She was carrying a child size lilac backpack.

As they ran, the adult female suddenly felt pain in her stomach and fell to her knees, letting go of the man's hand. The man stopped and turned to her, quickly going to her side.

"Hungary, you ok?" asked Prussia.

"Yeah, its just the baby moving and kicking around. I'll be fine," said Hungary.

"Mommy, you're going to be fine, right?" asked the little girl.

"I will be, Brooklyn," told Hungary, smiling at the girl. She stood up with the help of Prussia and they began to run towards the wall. They continued to run even as night fell upon them. But after awhile, Hungary couldn't run anymore. She fell onto ground, clutching her stomach with both hands.

Prussia turned to her and said, "Hungary, come on. We need to go."

"Gilbert, it hurts too much," said Hungary in pain.

"Elizaveta," whispered Prussia.

Gilbert knelt down in beside her, setting Brooklyn down onto the ground. He took her arm and placed it over his shoulder and wrapping her arm around her waist, helped her stand up.

"Come on Brooklyn," said Prussia, grabbing the girl's hand and they started to move slowly.

As they entered the forest, Prussia started to feel exhaustion. Thankfully, they found a small clearing.

"Lets rest here for the night," said Prussia. Hungary nodded in agreement.

They took off their backpacks and sat down. Hungary and Prussia had their back to a large tree and Brooklyn sat down in Prussia's lap. Hungary laid her head down on Prussia's shoulder and fell into a light sleep.

Prussia rests his head against the tree and closed his eyes to rest. He suddenly opened his eyes when he felt Brooklyn move around on his lap.

"Brooklyn, you need to sleep," told Prussia.

"But Uncle Gilbert, I'm not tired," said the young girl, looking up at Prussia

"Well then, you can take the first nightshift," said Prussia with a small smile on his face, closing his eyes again.

"Ok," said Brooklyn, looking around the area. Prussia wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close to him. He then fell into a very light sleep.

Suddenly Prussia's eyes snapped open. He saw that light was starting to appear in the sky, but that wasn't what woke Prussia. He looked around and saw that Hungary and Brooklyn were asleep. He looked around his surrounds and felt it again. Someone was coming and who ever it was, it was a country. It was at least two countries coming their way.

He turned to Hungary and shook her. "Hungary, wake up. Someone coming."

Hungary's eyes opened slowly and she muttered, "What's wrong, Prussia?"

"Someone coming. It's at least two countries, but I don't know whom. Take Brooklyn," said Prussia. He picked up the girl and handed her to Hungary. The girl groans from this and slowly opened his eyes. She sat down next to Hungary.

"Mommy, what's happening?" asked Brooklyn, looking at her mother.

Gilbert stood up and pulled out a large pocketknife out of his pocket. He pulled the blade out of the handle and was ready for a fight. Hungary kept looking around, holding Brooklyn close to her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Brooklyn looking at her mother, worried and scared.

"Someone coming. You need to be quiet, Brooklyn," whispered Hungary, looking at the girl. Brooklyn snuggled into her mother's side, whom wrapped her arm around her daughter.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and voices coming their way. The two adults became tense, ready for almost anything.

Then one of the voices called out, "Prussia! Hungary! Where are you? It's me! Germany! And Austria is here too!"

Prussia and Hungary looked at one another, wondering what to do.

"I'm going to check it out. Stay here for now. If I don't come back soon, go on without me," told Prussia, ready to go.

"No," cried the little girl. She quickly stood up and run up to Prussia, grabbing his leg, trying to keep him there.

Prussia looked down at the girl and said, "Brooklyn, it's going to be ok. If they are who they are saying they are, then they're our friends. I'm just going to check it out. I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully with help. Promise."

Brooklyn looked at him and nodded, letting go of his leg. Prussia smiled and ruffled her hair. He then looked at Hungary and they nodded at one another. He then quietly left.

Prussia went from one tree to another and then surveying his area. He was getting closer to the voices. He was finally behind a tree that put him between him and the people that were calling out for them. Prussia quietly sighed and suddenly jumped out at them with his pocketknife in his hand. He attacked them. As he brought his knife down, a hand grabbed his wrist. Then Prussia's eyes made contact with two familiar blue eyes. He came to a complete stop.

"Ludwig," said Prussia in surprise.

"Gilbert," smiled Germany, letting go of Prussia's wrist. He quickly hugged his older brother.

Prussia winced in pain and said, "West, as much as I missed you, you're hurting me."

Germany quickly let go of him and whispered, "Sorry."

Prussia looked around and saw that Austria was also here.

"Roderich, glad to you," said Prussia.

"Glad to see you also, but where is Hungary?" asked Austria, worried.

"She back there, but we need to get her to the hospital to make sure she alright. Come on," said Prussia.

"We had a truck on the road back ready to drive us out," told Germany. They ran in the direction of where Hungary and Brooklyn were staying.

When they arrived, Hungary was panting a bit and slightly sweating. Brooklyn was standing next to her, worried.

Prussia rushed to her side with Austria and Germany right behind him and he asked, "Brooklyn, what happened?"

"I don't know, she said that she didn't feel well," said Brooklyn looking at Prussia, worried.

"We need to get her to the truck now," said Germany, going around them to Hungary and picking her up in his arms, bridle style. Prussia and Austria picked up his and Hungary's backpack and Brooklyn put on her backpack. Prussia then picked her up and they headed to where the truck was located, Germany leading the way.

Prussia was glad when he saw that the truck was near. Germany loaded Hungary into the backseats of the truck and went into the driver side of the truck. Prussia and Austria placed the backpacks in the back of the truck. Austria took a seat next to Hungary, placing her head on his lap. Prussia took the passenger side seat with Brooklyn sitting in his lap.

Germany quickly started the truck once everyone was in and drove, heading towards the wall and to the closest hospital.

It was silent in the truck. Austria took a handkerchief out of his coat's inner chest pocket and wiped the sweat off of her face and forehead. Brooklyn turned in Prussia's lap to stare at her mother. Austria looked at the girl really good for the first time and was surprised at the similarity of the girl to Hungary, except for her eyes. He then looked at Hungary.

It took them about two hours to drive pass the wall and almost an hour to reach a hospital.

Once at the hospital, a few nurses took Hungary to the ER and placed Prussia in a wheelchair and rolled him to be examined. A nurse took Brooklyn to the child's ward of the hospital. Austria and Germany were led to a waiting and they sat down in some chairs.

Silence overcame them from everything that had just happened.

"The girl, she's Elizaveta's kid, isn't she?" asked Austria, closing her eyes.

Germany looked at him and said, "From what I saw, she is. Also from what I saw, I can guess who the father is."

"Russia. Her eyes are just Russia's eyes," said Austria, putting his head in his hands. He then asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know about Elizaveta or the kid, but Gilbert is staying with me," told Germany. He then said, "But I don't think it is safe for Elizaveta to be alone for awhile." Austria nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for about an hour until a nurse came up to them.

"Hello, I'm the nurse taking care of the little girl, Brooklyn," told the nurse.

"Is she alright?" asked Austria, standing up.

"Yes, she will be fine. Just a little malnourished, but with a few good meals and vitamins and she'll be fine. The only thing is where she going to be placed since her mother is also here and we don't know any other family members or relatives. If we don't have anyone to take her, we need to contact social services to take her," told the nurse.

Austria and Germany looked at each other and then Austria said, "I'll take her." Germany looked at him with a surprised expression.

The nurse nodded and said, "I'll get her vitamins to you and bring her right up." The nurse then left.

When the nurse was gone, Germany asked, "Roderich, what are you thinking? You don't know this kid. Why are taking her in?"

"She is Elizaveta's daughter," said Austria.

"You still love her," said Germany.

Austria was silent and then said, "Yes, I do. But I couldn't protect her from him." He sat back down in the chair and again placed his head in his hands. Tears were coming from his eyes. Germany sighed and sat down. He lightly patted Austria's back.

"Uh, excuse me," said a voice.

The two of them looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of him. They stood up.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt's doctor. You are his brother?" asked the doctor, looking at Germany.

"Yes, I am. How is he?" asked Germany.

"He is not in the best of conditions. His body is pretty beaten up. He has several fractured ribs and most of his body is bruised and scratched. His left eye has some damaged. The worst thing is that he is severely thin and malnourished. He has been starved for a while. It'll take awhile before he will recover. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days if not a week," told the doctor. Germany sighed and sat down.

"What about Elizaveta?" asked Austria.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not her doctor so I don't know her condition. You may be able to visit him tomorrow at the earliest. I must be going now. Bye," said the doctor. He then turned and left.

Austria sits back down and they wait in silence.

Thankfully to Austria, not long after the first doctor left, another appeared.

"Are you here for Miss Elizaveta Héderváry?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, we are. How is she?" asked Austria

"Not so good. She has bit of a fever. Of physical injures, she has a few old cuts and no newer injures, but she is very thin and malnourish. This is causing some trouble for the baby," told the doctor.

"Baby? What baby?" asked Austria, surprised.

"Oh, you didn't know? She is almost five months pregnant," told the doctor.

Austria's eyes widen from hearing this.

"She is very weak. She is going to need lots of rest, nourishment, and no stress for herself and the baby. Is she going to be staying with one of you once she is checked out of here?" asked the doctor.

"She'll stay with me," said Austria.

The doctor nodded and said, "I have to go now."

"Wait. Can we see her?" asked Austria.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. I have nice day," said the doctor and left.

"Wow, pregnant," said Germany.

They were about to sit down again when the nurse came back holding Brooklyn's backpack and coat in one hand and holding Brooklyn's hand in the other.

"Well sir, here she is. Her vitamins are in her backpack. Just make sure she takes one everyday and come back here in about three months. Well, have a nice day. Bye Brooklyn," said the nurse, setting Brooklyn's things down and left.

Brooklyn watched the nurse leave and then looked up at Austria and Germany. Both of them looked at one another and then knelt down to about her height.

"Hello Brooklyn, I'm Roderich and this is Ludwig. It's nice to meet you," said Austria, smiling at the girl. Brooklyn looked at him and then glanced away. Austria was surprised from her reaction to him.

Austria smiled again and said, "Well, we have to go. You're going to stay with me, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn looked at Austria and asked, "What about Mommy and Uncle Gilbert?"

"Well, Mommy and Uncle Gilbert have to stay here for awhile to get better, but once they get better, you will see them. And also, we can visit them as they are getting better, ok," said Germany. Brooklyn nodded.

"Come then. Lets put your coat on and go," said Austria. He picked up the coat and helped her into it.

He picked up her backpack and had his hand out for her to take hold of. Brooklyn looked at the hand and then at him. She took hold of his hand and the three of them left the hospital.

* * *

Finally done. Hope you like it. Please review. Have a nice day. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my stories. Please continued to and also please vote on my poll.

**Alert! There is ****NO****Genderbent**** in this Story! Alert! Sorry for the mistake! Alert Over!**

Here is the full summary: After the fall of the Iron Curtain, Austria hurries to see Hungary. When he finds her, it is not what he expects. Austria tries to help in any way he can, but it is difficult for him. What had happened to Hungary behind the Iron Curtain? What surprises have been brought?

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

After the Wall Comes Down

Chapter Two

The ride to Austria's home was quiet. Germany was driving; Austria was sitting in the back seat with Brooklyn, thinking, and Brooklyn was looking out the window at the world that she has never seen in her life. Sometimes, Austria would turn to look at the girl, trying to think want to say or do for the girl.

When they finally arrived at Austria's home, Austria stepped out of the truck and helped Brooklyn out of the truck and then grabbed Brooklyn and Hungary's backpack. He walked up to the driver's side and Germany rolled the window down.

"I'll come to pick you two up once I hear from the hospital. Good luck," said Germany.

"Thank you. See you later," said Austria. Germany nodded and drove off.

Austria and Brooklyn watched the truck leave and then walked into the large house.

The house was about the size of a mansion. There were several trees and bushes that were losing their leaves from the cold weather.

Brooklyn looked around at the insides of the large house with curiosity. Her eyes widen from the sight. Austria smiled at her reaction. He helped her out of her coat and his and her coat in a side closet and set Hungary's bag next to the door.

"Come on, I'll show you to the room that you will be staying in," said Austria. He led Brooklyn by her hand down a hallway to the second room on the right. Opening the door, Austria let the girl enter first. The room was large with a queen size bed with cornflower blue sheets, blankets, and pillows. Next to the bed was a black nightstand with a drawer and a glass lamp on it. A large window was positioned opposite of the door and had denim blue curtains. There was a large dark mahogany dresser with a closet next to it.

Brooklyn looked around the room and then looked up at Austria.

Austria looked down at Brooklyn and said, "Well, this is your room."

She didn't know what to do and just stood there, holding onto Austria's hand.

"Well, come on. Lets empty your backpack and put everything away," said Austria, entering the room with Brooklyn walking along with him. He set Brooklyn's backpack on the bed and turned to her.

"Is all right if I pick you up for a bit?" asked Austria, looking at Brooklyn. She nodded. He quickly and carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed.

He opened her backpack and started to empty the backpack. There were a few sets of clothes, a set of blue pajamas with yellow stars, a forest green blanket, a little stuff orange kitty, a blue brush, a folder full of pictures that were drawn and blank colored paper, and small box of crayons, and two necklaces: a silver one with an Iron Cross and a golden one with a golden ring.

When Austria saw the necklaces, he was surprised.

"Brooklyn, who gave these to you?" asked Austria.

Brooklyn looked at him and said, "Uncle Gilbert gave me that," pointing at the Iron Cross, "and Mommy gave that one," pointing at the golden ring.

Austria nodded and put them on the nightstand with the folder and crayons. He folded the clothes and blanket and put them in the dresser.

After everything was put away, Austria turned to Brooklyn and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," said Brooklyn.

"Well then, lets get you something to eat," said Austria, picking Brooklyn up and heading out of the room. He walked to the kitchen and set her down on the counter.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Austria.

"I don't know, but no Russian food," said Brooklyn.

Austria smirked at this and said, "Ok, no Russian food." He began to pull out ingredients and started to cook. Brooklyn watched him, not sure what he was cooking.

After about an hour or so, Austria had finished cooking and placed the food on two dishes. He grabbed some silverware and napkins and walked to the dining room, setting things in place. Walking back into the kitchen, he walked up to Brooklyn.

"Well, lets go eat," said Austria, picking Brooklyn up with one arm and walked into the dining room. He set her down onto a chair next to his chair and asked, "What do you want to drink? I have milk and orange juice for you."

"What's orange juice?" asked Brooklyn.

"It's juice that comes from oranges," said Austria, surprised.

"But orange is a color. How do you get juice of a color?" asked Brooklyn.

"Well, an orange is also a type of fruit. People get the juice from the orange that is a fruit. Do you want to try it?" asked Austria.

"Ok," said Brooklyn. Austria went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of orange juice. He set a glass for Brooklyn and the other for him on the table and set down in his chair. He began to eat.

After a few bites, he turned to Brooklyn and saw that she wasn't eating her food.

"Is something wrong with the food?" asked Austria.

"What is it?" asked Brooklyn, looking up at him.

Austria smiled and said, "Its called Schweinsbraten, roast pork, and very good. Try some."

Looking at Austria, Brooklyn nodded and turned to eat. After her first bite, she started to eat more of it a bit quicker.

This caused Austria's smile to grow a bit and said, "I guess you like."

She only nodded.

Once they finished, Austria took all the dishes and silverware and put them in the sink in the kitchen. He came back into the dining room and picked up Brooklyn from her chair.

He looked outside and saw that it was getting dark. "I think we need to wash you up and put you to bed for the night," said Austria. He walked out of the dining room and down the same hall as her room was in, but he entered the last room on the left.

In the bathroom, Austria set Brooklyn down on the floor and turned on the faucet for the bathtub. He went to the cupboard and pulled out some towels, a washcloth, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. He placed the towels on the sink counter and rest of the stuff near the bathtub.

"Well, everything is set for you. Shout if you need anything," said Austria, as he started to walk out of the room.

"But…" started Brooklyn.

Austria stopped and turned to face her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Mommy said I'm too little to wash myself," said Brooklyn, looking away from him.

Austria sighed and started to roll his sleeves up to his elbows and said, "Ok." He walked up to the bathtub and turned off the faucet, checking the water that he found was all right.

Brooklyn took her clothes off and waited by the tub. Austria picked her up and placed her in the tub, having her sit down. He began to wet her hair and noticed that dirt was coming out of her hair. He started with the strawberry shampoo and then the apricot conditioner. He saw that a lot of dirt was coming off her hair and scalp. He drained the tub and filled the tub with fresh water. As he began to wash her body, he began to ask questions.

"So your mother always washes you? Must have hard when she has the baby in her tummy," said Austria.

"When the baby was in Mommy's tummy, Uncle Gilbert gave me baths. Uncle Gilbert always helped Mommy with anything and protected us the best he could, even at night," said Brooklyn.

"How at night?" asked Austria.

"Mommy, Uncle Gilbert, and me would sleep together so that if anything happened, Uncle Gilbert would protect us always, even when he was hurt and he was hurt a lot," said Brooklyn. Austria was surprised to hear this.

When Austria finished giving her a bath, he drained the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Brooklyn's body and another towel on her head. He then picked her up and walked out of the room, heading to her room.

Once he entered her room and turned on the lamp, Austria set her on the foot of the bed and went to get her pajamas. Placing the pajamas next to her, he helped Brooklyn dry herself and put on her pajamas. Picking her up, he moved the covers and placed her on the bed, tucking her in.

"Time to sleep. Goodnight Brooklyn," said Austria softly. He grabbed her stuff kitty and placed it next to her.

"Goodnight," said Brooklyn, grabbing the kitty and held it close to her. Austria smiled and stood up. He turned off the lamp, making the whole room dark and left the room.

Brooklyn watched him leave, holding her kitty close to her body. She looked around the room, scared. Tears appeared in her eyes and came down her cheeks. She cried silently, and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

After awhile, Brooklyn sat up and got out of bed. She left the room and walked down the hall. She strolled around the house, not sure where she was going. As she went around the house, she saw that all the doors were closed. It was until she stopped at a door that was open and Brooklyn went right in.

Looking around, Brooklyn saw that the room was like a music room with a black grand piano and a violin next to it. A red couch was placed in the room for a small audience to watch. She climbed onto the couch and lay down, holding her kitty close to her. A few minutes later, Brooklyn fell asleep.

As the sun was rising in the sky, Austria slowly opened her eyes and set up in bed, stretching. He stood up from bed and got dressed and ready for the day. He left his room and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He made a plate of Palatschinken filled with strawberry jam with orange juice. When he finished putting all the dishes and silverware on the dining table, Austria went to wake Brooklyn from bed.

But when Austria entered her room, he was surprised and afraid when he didn't see Brooklyn in her room. He quickly went around the house in search of her. He breathed a breath of relief when he saw her in the music room, curled up into a ball and asleep, holding her kitty close to her.

Austria knelt down in front of Brooklyn and placed a hand on her side, gently shook her. This caused her to groan and slowly opened her eyes. She set up and looked at him.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing sleeping here?" asked Austria. Brooklyn shrugged sleepily, not looking at him.

"Lets go then. Breakfast is ready," said Austria. He picked Brooklyn up and headed to the dining room. He set her down in the chair and took his seat next to her.

"Its Palatschinken, a pancake filled with strawberry jam," told Austria before she could ask.

They ate in silence and once they finished, Austria cleaned the table and came back into the dining room. He saw that Brooklyn was laying her head down on the table, tired.

"You still sleepy, Brooklyn?" asked Austria, kneeling down to her level.

"A bit," said Brooklyn.

Austria smiled and stood up. He picked her and walked to her room.

"Lets get you changed," said Austria.

When they entered her room, he set her on the bed and pulled some day clothes from the dresser, which was a blue shirt with light blue denim jeans and white socks. He placed the clothes next to her and helped her take off her clothes and put on her day clothes.

After getting Brooklyn dressed, Austria picked up Brooklyn's crayons and folder and they walked out of the room together. They walked to his study.

"Brooklyn, I have some work to do so I want you to sit right and draw some pictures for me," said Austria, setting the crayons and folder on the floor in front of his desk.

"What do you want me to draw?" asked Brooklyn, sitting on the floor and looking up at him.

Austria thought about it and then said, "How about your life when you were living in Russia."

Brooklyn was silent for a moment and then answered, "Alright." She lay down on her stomach and began to draw. Austria smiled at Brooklyn. He then walked to his desk, sat down, and started to work.

After a few hours, Austria finished his paperwork for the next few days. He stood up and saw Brooklyn sleeping on the floor with her head lying on her arms. Austria walked around his desk and knelt down beside her, picking her up gently so not to wake her. He walked out of his study and went into his music room. He placed her on the couch, taking off his dress jacket and covering her with it. He then went to his piano and started to play soft classical music. After awhile of playing, Austria felt a tug on his shirt and stopped playing. He turned in his seat and looked down to see that Brooklyn was awake.

"Did I wake you?" asked Austria. Brooklyn shook her head. Austria picked her up and set her on the bench next to him.

"The music is pretty," said Brooklyn.

"Thank you," smiled Austria.

"Please play some more," said Brooklyn.

"Alright," said Austria. He started to play, but nothing that sounded angry or depressing so not upset the girl.

He played for several hours and Brooklyn was happy to listen to him play. But after awhile, Austria stopped playing so to cook dinner for them. After dinner, Austria took Brooklyn to her room, helped her change into pajamas, and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, Brooklyn," said Austria.

"Night," said Brooklyn.

Austria turned off the lamp and walked out the room.

Brooklyn watched him leave and started to cry in silence.

* * *

Finished this chapter. Please read and review. Have a nice night. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my stories. Please continued to and also please vote on my poll.

**Alert! There is ****NO****Genderbent**** in this Story! Alert! Sorry for the mistake! Alert Over!**

Here is the full summary: After the fall of the Iron Curtain, Austria hurries to see Hungary. When he finds her, it is not what he expects. Austria tries to help in any way he can, but it is difficult for him. What had happened to Hungary behind the Iron Curtain? What surprises have been brought?

Anyway, here I go.

After the Wall Comes Down

Chapter Three

As tears appeared in her eyes, Brooklyn held her kitty close to her. Suddenly lightning flashed through the window and moments later, thunder roared across the sky. This caused Brooklyn to cry out loud. She quickly got out of bed and ran out of her room. She ran down the hall, but fall to the floor and landing on her stomach. She set up on her knees and cried.

Brooklyn continued to until she heard quick footsteps coming in her direction. She turned to where the footsteps were coming from. She closed her eyes, scared.

* * *

Austria heard crying as he was heading to bed and quickly ran to where the sound was coming from. He suddenly saw, kneeling on the floor and crying, Brooklyn with her kitty. He quickly went up to her and knelt down next to her.

"Brooklyn, its alright. I'm here. There nothing here to hurt you," said Austria, taking hold of the girl and holding her close to his chest. Brooklyn snuggled her head into his chest, crying.

Austria smiled sadly at the girl and stood up with her in his arms. Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared and a clap of thunder banged through the house. This caused Brooklyn to flinch and shake in Austria's arms.

"It alright, Brooklyn. It's going to be all right. You want to stay with me for the night?" asked Austria. Brooklyn rapidly nodded her head. Austria walked to his room and opened the door, entering. He went to his bed and placed Brooklyn on the bed. He then lay down next to her after taking off his glasses and pulling the covers over them.

Brooklyn quickly burrowed herself into Austria's chest. Austria ran one of his hands through her hair so to calm her.

After awhile of calming her, Brooklyn fell asleep in Austria's arms. He smiled at her and then closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

As morning arrived, Austria slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Brooklyn's sleeping face. She was holding tight the front of his pajamas with one hand and holding her kitty with the other. Austria started to slowly and gently pry her hand off of his pajamas, which took awhile. He then got out of bed and tucked her into bed. He left the room and headed to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for them.

When he finished cooking breakfast and setting the table, he went to wake up Brooklyn. But when he entered his room, Austria saw that she wasn't there. He quickly went in search of her. Though, when he stepped out of his room, Austria saw Brooklyn outside his room.

Austria sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Brooklyn, I was worried," said Austria.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" asked Brooklyn, worried.

Austria shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was worried when I couldn't find you," he said.

"I'm sorry," said Brooklyn.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Come on, lets have breakfast," said Austria, picking Brooklyn up and walking to the dining room.

As they ate breakfast, the phone rang and Austria went to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"Hello Austria, this is Germany," said Germany on the other line.

"Oh Germany. Is something happening?" asked Austria.

"Its about Prussia? He woke up this morning," told Germany.

"That's great. What about Hungary?" asked Austria.

"All they told me was that her fever is gone and she slowly getting healthier and stronger, but nothing else. She hasn't awaken yet," told Germany.

"You think he will be able to tell us what happened?" asked Austria.

"They said he is strong enough to and he has been asking for us also," said Germany.

"Do you want to head there now?" asked Austria.

"Sure, I'll pick you two up. I'm coming now. See you then," said Germany.

"Alright. Bye," said Austria, hanging up the phone. He walked back to the dining room to find Brooklyn waiting for him, finished eating her breakfast.

Austria walked up to her and knelt down to her level.

"Guess what?" asked Austria.

"What?" asked Brooklyn.

"Uncle Gilbert is awake and we are going to see him at the hospital," told Austria.

A huge smile appeared on Brooklyn's face and she asked, "Really?"

"Really. Now I need you to get ready," said Austria.

"Ok," said Brooklyn. She got off the chair and quickly went to her room to change. Austria smiled slightly at her reaction.

It took a couple of hours before Germany arrived and they headed to the hospital. The drive there was quiet. Germany was driving and Austria and Brooklyn were sitting in the back together. Brooklyn was laying with her head on Austria's lap in a light sleep.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were led to Prussia's hospital room. They entered the room and saw that Prussia was sitting up in the hospital bed, looking out of the window. When he hear the door being opened, Prussia turned and a smile appeared on his face at seeing who was there.

"Well look who's here," said Prussia.

"Uncle Gilbert," squeaked Brooklyn. She ran up and climbed onto the bed, hugging Prussia.

"Hey Brooks, how my favorite girl?" asked Prussia, hugging her back and ruffling her hair. Austria and Germany smiled at them.

"Doing great," said Brooklyn.

"Great," said Prussia.

"Um Brooklyn, we need to talk to Uncle Gilbert for a moment alone. Can you please stay outside while we talk? You can draw some pictures for Uncle Gilbert," said Austria.

Brooklyn looked at Austria and them at Prussia. "Go on, Brooks. Its just boring adult talk. It'll make you fall asleep," said Prussia. She nodded and got off the bed, walking out of the room with her backpack.

Once the door was shut, the three of them looked at each other in silence.

Austria was the first to speak and said, "Prussia, we need to know what happened to you and Hungary while you two were with Russia."

"I know. I knew you were going to ask the moment you two could. I bet many would like to know," said Prussia.

They were silent until Prussia said, "I'll you everything I know."

* * *

Finally done. Please continue to read and review and vote on my poll. Have a nice day. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my stories. Please continued to and also **please vote on my poll.**

Here is the full summary: After the fall of the Iron Curtain, Austria hurries to see Hungary. When he finds her, it is not what he expects. Austria tries to help in any way he can, but it is difficult for him. What had happened to Hungary behind the Iron Curtain? What surprises have been brought?

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

After the Wall Comes Down

Chapter Four

Prussia started, "At first everything was alright with the situation we were in. We were all adjusting to the house and each other. Hungary and me kept an eye on one another the best we could. Besides us, Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia were also there. All of us stayed in the main house in Moscow with Russia. We barely saw Russia at first because his boss, at least that is what I was told. All of us had to take care of things around the house like with paperwork, chores, and some other stuff. All but is sisters tried to keep away from Russia when he was home. Hungary and me rarely saw the others so that we wouldn't cause any problems. We were all kept in different parts of the house and different rooms and the only time we saw one another was mostly at dinnertime, but sometimes, one or a few of us weren't there at times and when we did see them again, they were injured in some way. Hungary and me knew that Russia hurt them, but he never hurt us. It was like that for a while, but things all changed when Hungarians started to protest against in Budapest. When that started up, Russia started to be around Hungary and me more. Suddenly one morning, I woke up and went to the dining room for breakfast, but Hungary wasn't there. I checked the parts of the house that we stayed in, but I couldn't find her. I didn't see her for a few days. Suddenly one day, I saw Russia coming out of her room. I quickly went and Hungary was lying on the bed. She was pretty bad. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and marks on her wrist from struggling against restrains. She was very weak and could barely get out of bed. I took care of her the best I could, but the way Hungary looked told me it wasn't going to be easy because of what he did to her. Few weeks later, a doctor came and examined her. He told us she was pregnant. We didn't know how to react because we knew the kid was Russia. Another problem was that things weren't getting better in the house. Food was becoming less and less, which wasn't good for Hungary and the baby. When Brooklyn was born nine months later, she was a small and a bit underweight. We didn't know if she would make at first, but she did as you can see. We did our best to raise her and give her everything she needed or wanted, which wasn't much. Brooklyn slowly grew. She stayed as the baby for about four years. But as she grew, Russia was paying more attention to her. Hungary always made sure to keep Brooklyn with her or me, but that didn't stop our fears. One night, Hungary found Russia in her room, watching her sleep. From then on, Brooklyn and I stayed with Hungary in her room at night so that we knew that Brooklyn was safe. We did everything that we could to make sure that Brooklyn was safe and healthy. Hungary and me would even give her most of our food at times. Russia was still around though, but he never did anything. His eyes would just stare at Brooklyn and then he would leave. As time passed, Hungary and me could sense that something was going to happen. We got ready to leave, packing and waiting. Then a few months ago, Russia went mad and all hell broke loose. He started to attack us. He then looked at Hungary and grabbed her, dragging her away. I went to help her, but Hungary told me to stay with Brooklyn no matter what happened to her and I knew I had to protect Brooklyn. We didn't see her for about a week. She was even worst than before. She was pregnant again and I knew we had to get out of there before Russia snapped, hurting Brooklyn or Hungary if not both of them, mostly with the new baby. A few months later, Hungary and me heard about the Iron Curtain was going to come down soon and we knew that was our chance to leave, but we had to wait for Russia to leave. We waited for about a week and then we ran. I don't know how long we were running for before we met up with you two. Thank goodness because I don't think we could have kept going for too long," said Gilbert. Tears were in his eyes, but he forced them not to come down.

The room was silent until the doctor came into the room, telling them that they have to leave and let Prussia rest. Austria and Germany walked out of the room, disbelief looks on their face. Outside the room, they saw Brooklyn laying on the floor, drawing. She looked up at them when they exited the room.

"Can I go see Uncle Gilbert now?" asked Brooklyn.

"Not now. He needs his rest for now," told Austria, kneeling down next to her.

"What about Mommy?" she asked.

"Well, I'll ask the doctor if we can see her," said Austria. He packed her stuff into her backpack. He then picked her up.

When they found Hungary's doctor, he said, "I will allow you visit, but you have to stay quiet. She needs her rest."

"How is she?" asked Austria.

"She slowly getting healthier and the baby seems fine, but I think it would be best if she stayed here until after the baby is born. There maybe problems, its hard to say. Other then that, she is fine. Now I must leave, excuse me," said the doctor and left.

They walked into Hungary's room. Hungary was lying still on the hospital bed with the only movement was her stomach moving up and down. A continuous beeping was heard in the room, telling them that Hungary was alive. Her face was peaceful. A small bulge on her stomach could be seen through the hospital garments and blankets.

Austria walked to the side of her bed and held one of her hands. Brooklyn looked at her mother and then at Austria. "Mommy is going to be ok, right?" she asked.

"Yes, she is going to be fine. She is just going to stay here for awhile so that the doctors will make sure she and the baby will be healthy," said Austria. Brooklyn looked at her mother and then leaned her head on Austria's shoulder.

After a moment of standing there, Austria placed Brooklyn on the bed and grabbed a chair, setting it next to the bed and sat down in the chair. He took hold of one of Hungary's hands in his hand and gazed at her. Brooklyn stared worriedly at her mother, silently. Austria saw the look in Brooklyn's eyes and said, "She will be fine, Brooklyn. Your mother is very strong. All she needs is rest and then next thing, she will be awake and happy to see that you are alright."

Brooklyn was silent for a while and then asked, "How do you know?"

"I just do," said Austria, smiling.

They stayed there for about an hour and were told to leave by a nurse. The three of them got into the truck and Germany started to drive to Austria's house. Germany and Austria were silent as Brooklyn fell asleep with her head on Austria's lap.

As it was getting dark, Austria and Brooklyn returned back to Austria's house. Austria carried Brooklyn into the house and to her room, setting her on the bed. He took off her shoes and socks and tucked her into bed. Austria smiled down at her and then left the room.

Austria headed to the bookroom that was the size of a small library. He walked to one of the many shelves and picked up a large white photo book and took a seat in a large cushion black chair that was in the middle of the room with a small mahogany table next to it. He opened the book and the first picture he saw of him and Hungary. It was their wedding picture and right after their vows. Hungary was in a beautiful and modest white dress with white-heeled shoes and he was wearing a white suit and pants with brown dress shoes. She was carrying a beautiful bouquet filled with tulips, roses, and daisies. He had an arm wrapped around her waist. Both of them were smiling happily. Austria flipped through that book with pictures of him and Hungary. Some of them had pictures of them with Prussia, Germany, Italy, Spain, France, England, and a few other countries. All the pictures were filled with happiness and smiles. Austria was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door being opened or when Brooklyn entering the room and walking up to Austria. It was until she tugged on his pant leg that Austria knew someone was there, but the action caused him to jump in his seat and he yelp in surprise. He looked down to see Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, you scared the life out of me," said Austria, calming down.

"I'm sorry," said Brooklyn, looking sad. One of her hands was wrapped around the necklace with the golden ring.

Austria sighed with a smile on his face, closing the photo book and set it on the table. He picked up Brooklyn, setting her on his lap. She leaned her back and head against his torso.

"What were you looking at?" she asked, looking up at him. Austria picked up the photo book and set it in front of them.

"This is an old photo book of pictures from a long time ago," told Austria.

"Who are in the pictures?" asked Brooklyn.

"Well, me, of course. Also your mother, Gilbert, Ludwig, and a few of our friends," said Austria.

"Can I look through it?" asked Brooklyn.

"Of course you can," said Austria. He opened the book to the first page.

Brooklyn's eyes widen a bit at what she saw. "That is you and Mommy," she said, surprised.

"Yes, you are right. That was the day your mother and I became married," told Austria, looking down at Brooklyn.

"You and Mommy were married?" said Brooklyn, surprised.

"Yes, a long time ago though," said Austria.

"Then why aren't you and Mommy still married?" she asked, looking at him with a curious expression.

Austria was surprised by the question and then sighed. "Well, it wasn't really your mother's or my choice. It was our bosses choice I guess," said Austria.

"Why would they want that?" asked Brooklyn.

Austria sighed and said, "They just did. I guess they thought it was the best for their countries."

Brooklyn was silent for a while and then said, "Oh."

A question then came into Austria's mind. "Brooklyn, did you know exactly what you mother and I are?"

Brooklyn again looked at him and then said, "You and Mommy are like the countries in a human body."

"I guess that is one way you say it. What else did your mother tell you?" he asked.

"She told me about some the people who are countries. Like she is Hungary, Uncle Gilbert is Prussia, Ludwig is Germany, and you are Austria," said Brooklyn.

"Your mother talked about me?" asked Austria, a slight surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah. Mommy said that you are a nice person. I think she really missed you because whenever she talked about you, she would have a sad look on her face," told Brooklyn, playing with the ring on her necklace.

Austria looked at the ring and asked, "So your mother gave you that necklace?"

"Yeah. Mommy said that she got the ring from someone special," told Brooklyn.

"Someone special?" whispered Austria, looking at the ring.

"Do you know who gave this ring to Mommy?" asked Brooklyn, turning in his lap to face him.

Austria looked at her with surprise look on his face because of the question and then smiled. "Yes, I do. I gave her that ring. It was her wedding ring," told Austria, placing the photo book on the table.

Brooklyn laid her head down on Austria's chest and closed her eyes, resting.

"Are you alright?" asked Austria, softly.

"Yeah, just tired," said Brooklyn.

"I'll take you back to bed then," said Austria, about to stand up from the chair with Brooklyn in his arms, but Brooklyn stopped him.

"No. Its comfortable like this," groaned Brooklyn.

Austria sighed and then smiled. "Alright. We'll stay like this for awhile," said Austria.

Brooklyn smiled with her eyes closed and snuggled into Austria's body. Austria ran his hand through her hair in a soothing motion as she fell asleep. Soon his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Also **please vote on my poll.** Have a nice day. Bye.


End file.
